


Infinity In Your Eyes

by Crimson47



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father!Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured!Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Scared!Tony Stark, Son!Peter Parker, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson47/pseuds/Crimson47
Summary: Small pieces of cracked metal floated off into the galaxies, farther and farther away from the lifeless body that floated. Bigger pieces of metal floated around the body, sometimes crashing into other debris, and causing more debris to float off around the body. Metal sparked off the destroyed suit that still encased the broken body that floated into nothingness. The blue, red, black, and gold suit that once protected its wearer from the destruction Thanos’ minions had caused when they had blown up part of the Ravager ship he had been in, was mangled beyond repair. A piece of metal lodged into his stomach, and the only movement was from the blue and red suit that was trying to spark back to life that the boy had worn underneath the Iron Spider armor. The mask was torn and ripped, while the once shiny and glossy white colored eye lenses were closed tight.---In which, Peter get's blown up in a ship while the Avengers come up with a plan to take down Thanos.Basically just my excuse for some shameless Peter whump!





	Infinity In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story! So, please don't judge me to much, but I encourage constructive criticism. Some of my facts that I have in this story probably aren't right, so I am sorry in advance... and sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end. I'm new and trying.

The endless expanse of galaxies and stars stretched as far as the eye could see, the stars glimmering and sparkling in the endless night. The occasional short and tiny burst of light could be seen in the distance as different types of ships jumped from Jump-Point to Jump-Point throughout the cosmos. The different colored galaxies blended together as different colored gas clouds mixed with others.

Small pieces of cracked metal floated off into the universe, farther and farther away from the lifeless body that floated. Bigger pieces of metal floated around the body, sometimes crashing into other debris, and causing more debris to float off around the figure. Metal sparked off the destroyed suit that still encased the broken shape that floated into nothingness. The blue, red, black, and gold suit that once protected its wearer from the destruction Thanos’ minions had caused when they had blown up part of the Ravager ship he had been in, was mangled beyond repair. A piece of metal lodged into his stomach, and the only movement was from the blue and red suit that was trying to spark back to life that the boy had worn underneath the Iron Spider armor. The mask was torn and ripped, while the once shiny and glossy white colored eye lenses were closed tight.

A single, small, voice that belonged to the boy’s trusted AI was glitching as she spoke in panic and fear.

“P-ter? P-P-tr? Pet-r? C-Can you, he-r me?”

There was no response from the boy as he drifted farther and farther away from the part of the Ravager ship that he had been in when it had exploded.

Karen kept on trying to bring all the suits systems back to life, but to no success. The only thing that worked in the suit was her, and her alone.

“P-ter? Peter, my scan-rs detect yo-ur vit-ls dropping.” Karen called out helplessly to the unconscious, but still alive boy.

“I’m going to cont-ct Mr. St-rk.” Karen said. The AI started trying to contact Mr. Stark, who had been in a different section of the ship than the part Peter had been in. Karen worked on trying to get a message to Friday, while making sure that the mask in the suit, that she had barely managed to get working, was keeping oxygen supplied to Peter, before he ended up suffocating. Unfortunately, Karen could tell that it wouldn’t be much longer until the suit went offline- mask, and herself, included. Karen managed to get a link through to Friday, but only for a few seconds before she would jeopardize all the suits systems and shut the suit off.

“Peter’s critically inj-red, n-t much long-r bef-re s-systems sh-shut o-off. M-sk only th-ng k-keeping him al-ive, ab-out to shut off.” Karen managed to report to Friday before the suits power reached 5% - the manual power percentage that she would shut off  
at. Immediately, her panicked voice shut off, leaving Peter alone to float away into the unknown.

* * *

 

Tony cursed to himself as another wave of turbulence shook the Milano again. It had only been a few minutes since part of the bigger Ravager ship that he, the Guardians, and most of the Avengers had been in. They had all managed to make it to the Milano, (Don’t ask him how, but somehow the Guardians managed to fit about 20 more people into the tiny and cramped ship) after the bigger Ravager ship had exploded, except for Peter. Panic and fear was coursing through his bones because he couldn’t find Peter. The kid that he had dragged into this mess and into space, was missing, because of him. He had linked Peter’s suit to both his suit and his phone’s systems - so he could keep an eye on him, at all times - but there was something that was screwing with his scanners, and he had no idea what.

“Boss, Karen has sent me a message, would you like for me to play it?” Friday asked pleasantly. Tony jumped up from where he had been leaning against one of the Milano’s walls.

“Yes, Friday, play it now.” Tony ordered her as he approached his suit that was in sentry mode.

“Peter’s critically inj-red, n-t much long-r bef-re s-systems sh-shut o-off. M-sk only th-ng k-keeping him al-ive, ab-out to shut off.” Karen reported as the static and glitching of her voice grew. Tony stomach dropped when he heard the AI’s report. Oh god, Peter was critically injured and he didn’t know where he was.

“Friday, track Karen’s signal.” Tony ordered.

“Signal appears to be coming from 30 feet away from explosion site, it appears to be getting farther away from us.” Friday reported as the hologram on his phone came to life and showed where Karen’s signal was currently transmitting from. Tony immediately moved to where Quill was strapping his guns to his side and shrugging on his red jacket.

“Quill.” Tony said as soon as he approached him. Quill jolted at his voice and whirled around to look at him.

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” He asked.

“I found Peter’s signal, he’s floating in space, when Friday send’s you the location, can you get to him?” Tony demanded.

“Location sent.” Friday chimed in helpfully, from both the suit and phone.

“It depends on how much debris from where the ship blew up is surrounding him, if it’s not that much we can get to him in the Milano, but if there’s too much in the way we have to send someone out there.” Quill said as he started running to the cockpit, with Tony not far behind. The two of them raced up the steps to the cockpit, where the talking raccoon was.

“Rocket! We have a read on Peter’s signal, start the ship!” Quill demanded as soon as he entered the cockpit.

“I’m working on it! The blast hit one of the wings, and destroyed one of the engines!” Rocket snarled back in reply as he furiously jabbed at the holographic screen that was in front of him, which showed the blueprints to one of the Milano’s wings and a destroyed engine.

“Use the other engines.” Quill demanded.

“I’m trying, Quill.” Rocket snapped.

“Well try faster! Every second we waste is one more second closer to Peter dying!” Quill exclaimed.

“I KNOW THAT!” Rocket yelled.

“Will you two shut up and focus on trying to help Peter?” Gamora yelled to the both of them from where she was talking to Wanda and Mantis about something. Rocket grumbled something under his breath as he hit something else in anger. Right after he hit whatever he had hit the engine’s sparked to life, the whirring a welcome sound to Tony’s ears.

“Well, I definitely didn’t think that would work.” Rocket grumbled under his breath. Quill wasted no time and quickly sat in his seat and grabbing the control stick to the ship and turning the ship towards the location Friday had sent them. Quill piloted the ship through the outskirts of the debris slowly. Big pieces of debris floated around, which made it impossible for Tony to see if he could even find Peter. Quill slowly maneuvered the ship forward before a big piece of debris scratched across the top of the ship. He immediately pulled the ship back from the debris. He waited for a few more seconds for a good gap between the debris before trying again, but only succeeding in having to pull the ship back again.

“There’s no way we can get through to Peter’s signal. According to the trackers he’s dead set in the middle of this debris field. We’ll have to switch to plan B, one of us has to go out there and get him.” Quill said as he stood up.

“I’ll go.” Tony immediately volunteered.

“No, no way.” Quill objected. Tony shot him a glare, fury written across his features.

“And why not?” He snapped.

“While you might have your suit, we have no idea what space will do to it. You’ve never flown out here, anything can happen to the suit, and to you. I’ll go, I have a mask and the thrusters on the sides of my boots. I’ve flown through space before, I’ll go.” Quill stated.

“No-” Tony started to object.

“Tony, let him go.” A soft voice interrupted. The two men turned to look at the newcomer. Wanda Maximoff stood at the entrance to the cockpit, warm brown eyes staring at him.

“Wanda, what if-” Tony started to say.

“Tony, let him go.” Wanda repeated.

“But-” He started again.

“Tony, he’ll be fine, both of them. Each second you waste arguing with each other is another second our Peter is closer to dying. I can feel his mind starting to give out, he’s dying right now. Let Peter go get him.” She said, accent heavy in her words as she stared him down.

“Go.” Tony relented. Quill nodded before starting to turn around before Tony reached forward and grabbed his arm.

“Bring him back.” Tony whispered, fear enveloping him.

“I will.” Quill promised before he tore away from his grasp and started running.

* * *

 

Peter Quill ran through the ship, going as fast as he could. He jumped down the stairs quickly before running to the ramp in the back. He brushed past the many different Avengers that crowded through his ship and walked through the first holographic screen that separated the main ship from the ramp if the ramp ever was down while they were in space. He quickly pressed the side of his helmets button, welcoming the familiar mask that constructed around his face. He hit the ramp button, watching as the ramp started to lower. As soon as the ramp had lowered all the way, Peter hit his thrusters and started flying out of the belly of his ship. He carefully made sure that he didn’t touch any of the debris as he flew through the massive debris field. He was nearing the middle, where according to Friday, was where the other Peter was located. He flew on a set course towards the middle while dodging the occasional metal chunk that floated off into nowhere. He passed a big metal piece and froze for a second.

Peter, or Spider-Man, was floating in the middle, his armor destroyed, and a big piece of metal sticking out of his stomach. Peter flew closer to him, and gently grabbed him in his arms bridal style, while making sure to not aggravate his wound even more. He could see the faint rise and fall of the boy's chest, the only movement from the dying boy in his arms. Fear and panic flared through his body as he noticed his breathing getting shallower and shallower. Peter carefully flew both of them back to the ship as quickly as he possibly could. He was near the end of the destruction field when he finally saw his orange and blue ship again, relief washed over him in waves as soon as he saw it. The ramp was still down, with the two holographic screens that prevented everyone in the ship from dying where still up, and he could faintly make out the many Avengers and Guardians piled around the first holographic screen. Peter made it through the small bits of debris that floated past his ship, and quickly landed in-between the two screens.

“He needs medical, now.” He demanded as he crossed through the first holographic screens. The Avengers immediately turned to the mousey brown-haired man who was making his way forward, along with the other brown-haired man who was wearing a floating red cape. Peter vaguely remembered that Captain America (He was honestly still in shock that he was alive and still a superhero, and he still felt the same hero worship he had for him when he was a child whenever he saw or talked to him) had called them Bruce Banner, who apparently could turn into some giant green rage monster, and Dr. Stephen Strange, who is the Sorcerer Supreme, whatever the hell that is.

“Do you have a medical room on board?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, it’s upstairs.” Peter said while he started to carry the other Peter up the stairs, with everyone else trailing after him. He quickly walked through the halls of the ship towards the medical room, which was right next to the cockpit. Drax hit the doors button, and Peter quickly walked through as soon as the doors opened up enough for him to get through. He gently laid Peter down on the clean bed that was surrounded by a bunch of different medical supplies. Bruce and Dr. Strange quickly started getting to work while ushering everyone out of the med room, except for Gamora and Sam, who they needed to help them.

* * *

 

Tony’s leg bounced up and down in nerves as he stared out into space from his spot by the cockpit. He was sitting in the middle chair that was in-between, but farther back than the two piloting chairs.

“Tony?” A soft voice dragged him out of his staring and he turned his attention to the now blonde-haired woman crouching down beside him.

“Hey, Natasha.” He said to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Peter’s the one who’s not okay.” Tony said.

“Tony, it’s not your fault.” Natasha sighed.

“Yes it is, I brought him out here, I dragged him into this mess.” Tony growled.

“Did you cause the section of the ship he was in to explode?” Natasha asked.

“No.” Tony said.

“Did you cause him to get impaled by a piece of metal?” She asked.

“No.” Tony muttered.

“Did you cause him to float off into space?” Natasha asked.

“No.” Tony relented.

“Then how is this possibly your fault?” She asked.

“Natasha, he, he’s my responsibility, he’s my kid.” Tony whispered.

“He’s strong, Tony. He’ll be fine.” Natasha soothed.

“You don’t know that.” Tony whispered.

“I do know that, Tony. It’s like I told you, he’s strong, he’ll be fine.” Natasha said.

The two of them sat in silence, watching the stars that they were passing through on their way to Xandria? Xanda? No, Xandar. They were going to Xandar to group up with Nova Prime, who’s apparently their leader, and to get Peter the better medical help that Nova Corps could provide rather than Bruce, who wasn’t technically a doctor, or Dr. Strange, because he was a neurosurgeon, not anything else, and to get the Milano working like it used to. According to Quill and the talking teenage tree that only says, “I am Groot,” that’s the home world to the Nova Corps, who are basically international police… or something along those lines.

“How’s the team?” Tony asked her.

“A little scared, although they won’t admit it, and freaked out, but good. They’re all a bit jittery from being stuck in this small ship for the past 5 hours, but once we get to Xandar it’ll do them some good to get out and stretch a bit.” Natasha explained.

“That’ll definitely do them some good.” Tony said as he glanced at her. The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes before he heard the doors to the medical room open. Tony bolted from his chair to meet Bruce and Dr. Strange as they exited. Scott and Clint quickly got up from where they were playing what looked like Hangman, and also where Drax and Groot were looking at it in confusion. Hope, Wanda, Mantis, and Valkyrie were all sitting in a circle talking about something, and as soon as they saw Bruce, they too, rose from their positions. Loki, Heimdall (Was that even his name? Tony had no clue) and the one-eyed Thor (Tony really needed to come up with a new nickname for him, to add to Point Break) were discussing something in hushed whispers. Bucky, Steve, Rhodey and T’Challa were all talking about Wakanda, and new things with Bucky’s arm. Tony still didn’t trust Bucky, or forgiven him, Steve included, but he was at least a tiny bit glad that the two of them had his back. Rocket, who was trying his best to fix the ship while it was an auto-pilot to Xandar looked up from where he was making… something, that really looked like a bomb. Tony was 99% sure that Rocket just said he was fixing the ship, and wasn’t really. He probably was just making a bomb, in all honesty. Vision was staring into space, looking at it with calculating eyes.

“Is he okay?” Tony demanded.

“Yes, his injuries would have killed him, but with a combination of his enhanced healing, and his immune system, he’ll be fine. The metal that hit him caused an infection, and I’ve put as many antibodies that are one this ship as I can into his system to help  
him, but Nova Corps should have a proper look. He has a concussion, but thankfully it isn’t that bad. His wrist is fractured in several places, and I’ve tried everything I could to bind it, but once we get to Nova Corps, they should be able to properly splint it. His ankle has been broken, and it’s the same case with his wrist. He broke three of his ribs, and has extensive bruising covering his torso. He should be fine in a few days, though.” Dr. Strange informed them. Tony felt his stomach drop every time he heard Dr. Strange speak.

“Can I go see him?” Tony asked.

“He’s extremely tired, and is somewhat out of it, but you should be able to get a few words out of him before he falls asleep.” Bruce informed him.

“Thanks.” Tony said before he entered the medical room. His heart clenched once he saw Peter. He was laying in the bed with white sheets draped over his small body, his head had a bandage wrapped around it, his left ankle was resting on a pillow, and his wrist was elevated. He had a bunch of gauze wrapped around his stomach and torso, and a IV drip was attached to his arm. His eyes were half lidded and when he saw Tony he tiredly opened his eyes. He was extremely pale and had a few small cuts littered all over his skin, but Tony could tell that they were already starting to heal.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He mumbled.

“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” Tony asked him as he sat down in the chair next to Peter’s bed.

“Like I got crushed under a building. In fairness, I have, though.” Peter mumbled. Tony paled at the memory of when Peter had told him that Toomes had dropped a building on top of him, when he was just in his Spider Jammies, instead of the suit Tony had designed for him, and then taken away when Peter had done something he would have done.

“Sorry, about all of this kid.” Tony said.

“No, Mr. Stark, it’s not your fault.” Peter mumbled.

“Yes it is, Peter. If I hadn’t dragged you into this-” Tony said.

“Then I would have been hurt worse, or possibly killed, a long time ago. If you hadn’t recruited me when you had recruited me, then I would have been killed. You’ve taught me so many things Mr. Stark, have given me so many things to help me, you have given up a lot of things to help me and if you hadn’t brought me into this, I wouldn’t be here.” Peter interrupted quietly. Tony’s heart clenched again when he heard his kid tell him this.

“God, Pete, you really know how to pull on the heartstrings.” Tony said. Peter shot him a small half smile.

“Some would say it’s one of my best talents.” He whispered. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I agree, kid, I agree.” Tony whispered to him. Peter yawned and closed his eyes slightly.

“Get some rest, Pete.” Tony whispered to him as he started to rise. Slowly, Peter’s hand reached out to his, and he tiredly said,

“No, stay, please.”

Tony smiled at him and sat back down in his chair.

“Sure thing, kid.” He said. Peter yawned again while his grip on Tony’s hand lightened.

“Thanks, dad.” Tony smiled again, and reached out to brush some of his hair out of his face.

“Anytime, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hit me up on Tumblr to just chat, offer advice, or send in story ideas you have! I'm willing to do practically anything! 
> 
> Tumblr: crimsonuniverse47
> 
> P.S. sorry if the characters aren't portrayed correctly, there are so many that it's hard to catch their different personalities.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Your feedback means the world to me!


End file.
